Save the Last Dance
by AlliSquish
Summary: Five times Peggy Carter did not dance, and one time she did. Written for a friend. Teen for beer and Howard Stark


**Save the Last Dance**

Or, Five Times Peggy did not dance, and one time she did.

As it always was on a Saturday, the Stork Club was overflowing. Men and women, most in uniform, filled the dance hall with liquor flowing freely from the taps as a live band played over the chattering voices.

Peggy Carter sat in her little dimly lit corner, clutching a barely touched glass of wine.

If she paused and thought about it, really thought about it, she wasn't sure why she was here. Hope?

All her hope was gone, buried under snow and ice.

"Well, fancy seeing you here." Howard Stark slipped into a chair beside her, leaning his arms on the back, staring at her over a bottle of beer.

"Hello, Howard." Her words were soft, her eyes flitting over the faces in the club.

For the barest moment, they said nothing. But, of course, Howard could never stay quiet for long. Peggy figured it had to be a Stark trait.

"Do you wanna dance, Peg?"

Her head snapped up, staring at Howard in what she was sure was abject horror. Or shock, Peggy really just didn't know anymore.

"I…My dance card's full."

"I figured as much." Howard took a swig of beer, his eyes never leaving hers. "But, would you like some company, at least?"

"I…I'd like that." She gave the barest slip of a smile; the first since…well.

They stayed in their little, dimly lit corner; neither talking, just sitting, enjoying the fact that for the moment they were not alone. Others around them danced and swayed to the music, enjoying what respite they had.

Howard and Peggy knew the truth; they mourned.

It was V-Day. They had won, the war was over. The Howling Commandos had taken to the streets, celebrating and getting as drunk as possible. As far as Peggy was concerned, they all deserved to celebrate. Even if she couldn't bring herself to. They had lost so much, even in victory.

Howard had joined them along the way, after they had been kicked out of one bar (Dum Dum had broken the pool table), and the next one had a radio set up against one wall, the strains of the National Anthem filling the pub as much as the alcohol and soldiers.

The Commandos quickly charged the bar, ordering beer, beer and more beer. Peggy slipped between Gabe and Jim; ordering a beer of her own.

"Let's dance." Peggy felt a rough hand cover her own, and drag her away from the Commandos.

"No, no, I-" Peggy pulled at her arm, trying to squeeze back between Gabe and Jim.

"Common, Carter, just one dance."

"I don't dance, Logan."

"Just one, Peggy," Another tug, this time gentle, "We all deserve one."

"I'll take you up on that offer!" Howard replied, playfully slamming his beer down on the bar, and taking Logan's other hand, leaving Peggy with the other Commandos.

Peggy rubbed her hand, thinking of another time, another almost dance that never was.

Peggy liked Maria. Of course, she liked any woman who could put up with Howard's short attention span on principle. For so long after the War, Howard had been one of her few, constant friends. It made Peggy glad he was happy.

Even if on the inside she was a little bitter.

"Peggy, I need a break!" Brand new bride Maria Stark's laugh chimed over the music swirling in the elegant ballroom, "But this man still wants to dance!"

"I believe I said more than dance," Howard winked at Peggy over Maria's dark head, pulling his wife close, "If you know what I mean."

Maria laughed, swatting his arm while Peggy smiled.

"Can you take a turn with him, Peggy? My feet are killing me." Maria laughed, exaggerating a limb to sit beside Peggy at the delicate white table.

"Is that safe?" Peggy laughed, ignoring the sudden chill that had over taken her body, "After all, we all know Howard." She added in a roll of her eyes for emphasis.

"She does have a point," Howard agreed, pulling his bride into his lap, "So how about we adjourn, so I can take care of your poor, tired feet?"

Laughter filled up the room, and Peggy was happy. Even if it was bittersweet.

There was no doubt in Peggy's mind- this was her proudest day. The day she, Howard, and what remained of the Howling Commandos created SHIELD; Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division. It was the last time she'd ever let Howard name anything, but she did appreciate the thought. Shield.

Which, of course, now that they were officially apart of the American government, that meant that they had to go to the local pub. And get rip-roaring drunk. Of course.

Like always.

Peggy was sensing a running theme in her life.

Speaking of running themes, Peggy watched with an arched brow as a very drunk, and very happy Dum Dum Dugan shuffled up to her, twisting his hat in his hands.

"'Ello, Peg." He greeted, waving with his hat before smashing it back onto his head.

"Hello, Dum Dum." Peggy smiled, leaning back against the bar. She had a pretty good idea what her friend was going to ask, and if there was one thing Peggy knew it was this: she did not feel like leaving the bar. Even with, as Howard called it, their "baby" up and running, Peggy was tired of walking around eggshells around others. She just wanted to find a corner and relax with her new friend, Jack Daniels. To forget for a while.

"Peg?"

"Yes, Dum Dum?" Peggy braced herself.

"Would you like to dance?"

For a moment, Peggy let herself really think about that question, and all that it implied; what it meant to her.

"No, Dum Dum." The words came out as a long, apologetic sigh.

"Then, would you like to get out of here? Not to dance, but…walk?" Dum Dum held out his hand, and Peggy saw a sad glint in his eyes.

"A walk sounds lovely."

It was a very simple event. They had gone to City Hall, with only Howard and Maria for witnesses. They signed a few papers, and were announced man and wife; Mr. and Mrs. Dugan. Congratulations were given, and then they were off to Howard's mansion, so he could show off his latest invention.

There was no dancing. That was something they had agreed on long ago.

There were few things Peggy loved without reservations. SHIELD and the Starks were all things she loved completely and entirely.

Little Anthony Edward Stark was undoubtedly one of Howard's greatest creations. He was also, without a doubt, an exact copy of his father. From his obvious genius with mechanics, to his way with the unfortunate little girls Howard's friends had brought to little Tony's birthday party.

Peggy tried to hide a snort as Tony pulled on some poor, unsuspecting girl's pigtails, before the youngest Stark turned his attention to her.

"Aunt Peggy," Tony Stark pulled himself up to his full height- barely three feet- "How come you're not having fun?"

"What do you mean, Anthony?" She liked to call him by his full name- every time an adult did, he got a look of defiance in his eyes that reminded Peggy of someone else's…

"All the adults are dancing," Tony waved his tiny hands where, yes, some of the parents were dancing, while Maria Stark had commandeered the piano from Dum-Dum.

"And?"

"Why aren't you dancing, Aunt Peggy?"

There was the briefest of pauses before she answered, "What if I'm waiting for the right partner?"

"Uncle Dum-Dum?"

"Hmmm, no, not Uncle Dum-Dum."

At this, Howard's son's face scrunched up in thought, before a look of clarity overtook his face,

"What about me, Aunt Peggy?"

"What about you, Anthony?"

"Dance with me." Tony held his arms up, reaching for Peggy's neck. The fact that it wasn't a question did not escape her notice.

But she really never could say no to those eyes.

"Alright." Peggy picked up Tony Stark, and swayed to the gentle piano.

Maybe dancing wasn't quite so painful, anymore.

**A/N: **Written for a friend on tumblr who requested some Steve/Peggy. Instead of cute, fluffy fluff, this happened. I just don't even.  
Anyway, a few notes:

I have no idea who created SHEILD. It is my personal headdcannon for movie!verse that it was Peggy and Howard, tho.

However, I did use the original comic anagram thing for SHEILD tho.

I have no idea if Peggy Carter married or not. Dum Dum seemed like a good canadate, tho.

That is all.


End file.
